


breakfast meal

by 10vesick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Apron Kink, Daddy Kink, Domestic Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Just slightly, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, also slightly, ten says fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick
Summary: In the kitchen there’s only Ten, his boyfriend, standing calmly in front of the stove and trying to turn it on. His amazing, beautiful boyfriend, with who he’d just spend a sickeningly soft and sweet night with, is just standing there, trying to cook breakfast.In only his boxer briefs and an apron.





	breakfast meal

**Author's Note:**

> a little extra for my [ kunten social media AU](https://twitter.com/xuxirolled/status/1149503844428079104) !! you don't have to read it to understand this, tho, this is just some good ol' plotless porn

Kun wakes up to an empty bed.

He frowns slightly as he opens his eyes and takes notice of this, wondering what time must it be for Ten not to be there, by his side. Turning the other way around on the bed, he reaches out for his phone on the little bedside table. The screen is bright and flashy when he presses the home button and it makes his eyes hurt, but he manages to catch the day and time to validate his confusion.

It’s a Sunday, 10 in the morning, and Ten’s not in bed with him.

Kun sits up on the bed, surrendering to the yawn that grows on his lips. He eyes around the room looking for his boyfriend, but there’s no sight of the younger male anywhere and it makes him feel embarrassingly lonely. 

The house itself is oddly quiet for a weekend, and Kun is reminded of how much he misses Mei. His daughter’s somewhere in Jeonju with her birth mother, visiting Jia’s new settled home there, spending some mother-daughter time together after a while. Kun knows he gets Mei all year round, but this weekend without her is taking forever to be over. 

The only thing that keeps him calm is that he gets to be alone with Ten. They haven’t really had time to enjoy their new house themselves, a small but comfortable little home they bought together barely two months ago. Being together makes him happy, so, as long as Ten’s here, he’ll be okay.

Except— his boyfriend isn’t _ here _ right now, and it makes Kun grumpy. 

It’s the sound of pans and pots being shifted somewhere around his house, though, what makes him release the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

_ He’s making breakfast, _Kun thinks, and there’s a soft smile tugging at his lips because this might as well be the first time, in their 10 months of dating, that Ten wakes up before him. And he’s cooking breakfast, on top of that.

The older stretches his arms over his head with a small grunt, and then gives his cheeks two little smacks to finish waking himself up. Kun gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom, mind set on brushing his teeth and fixing his hair before heading to the kitchen and start his day.  


* * *

  


Kun never knows what to expect with Ten.

Sure, they’ve been dating for almost a _ year _now, but there’s still so many things that take him by surprise every day. Whether it’s on Ten or even on himself, he always finds something new to be amazed at. A habit, a pet peeve, an expression, a look.

… A kink.

Kun stops dead on his tracks just before entering the kitchen, starstruck at the sight before him— his boyfriend, in the middle of the kitchen, mindlessly trying to turn the stove on, as ingredients for omelettes wait for him on the countertop.

Ten mumbles a soft _ Good morning, baby _ that Kun doesn’t register answering. His boyfriend isn’t doing anything exciting, not particularly, but there’s something about the way he looks that makes Kun’s ears go red at the kind of thoughts he’s suddenly having at _ 10 in the freaking morning. _

You’d think that, to turn him on this much, Ten must be wearing something extremely provocative. Kun has seen Ten wearing very _ peculiar _outfits before, and maybe if that were the case, he’d understand. Maybe the other wearing some seductive lingerie, some kind of harness or, Hell, even Ten being just naked could explain the burning feeling Kun feels at the pit of his stomach. But no.

In the kitchen there’s only Ten, his boyfriend, standing calmly in front of the stove and trying to turn it on. His amazing, beautiful boyfriend, with who he’d just spend a sickeningly soft and sweet night with, is just standing there, trying to cook breakfast.

In only his boxer briefs and an apron.

The thing is, it’s not even the kind of apron you see people wear on porn videos, or the kind you read on fanfiction on the Internet (Yangyang told him about it, and Kun has found himself shamefully hooked). The apron Ten is wearing is not the typical pink, frilly apron they describe, the kind one must get from either a cosplay or a sex shop, nor is it see through or alarmingly short. No.

The apron Ten is wearing is just a boring, plain red one Kun got a few years ago, as a gift for buying a BBQ grill at the supermarket. It’s made out of cheap, strangely soft, fabric, and it has _Kiss the Cook! _printed in ugly white letters at the front, and it’s so long it nearly reaches Ten’s knees.

But for some weird reason, seeing his boyfriend all domestic and half-naked apparently turns out to be a massive turn on to Kun. He takes a look at the fine outline of Ten’s shoulders, covered with fading bruises from the last time they’d done it, and then he looks down to Ten’s back, to his underwear snugly hugging his cute butt behind the apron strings.

While Ten just stands there. Without a care.

Kun gives him a once-over, which grows into a twice and then a thrice-over because _ fuck _ he can’t look away. And even though he likes to lie to himself and say he’s a regular, vanilla kind of man with healthy urges, Kun can’t deny he might have discovered some sort of new domestic apron kink.

It makes him gulp.

“Are you just gonna stand there?” Ten’s voice snaps him back into reality, his tone just indifferent enough for the other to think he hasn’t noticed. ”Or are you gonna help?”

Kun swallows, feeling something well up at his chest. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to turn this damn stove on so I can make breakfast. _ Duh _.”

“I mean,” the older clears his throat, and Ten definitely sees his boyfriend’s eyes running up and down his body. “Why are you naked?”

Ten frowns, a little smile forming on his lips. "I have underwear on. And you’ve seen me naked before."

"Yeah, but… You're cooking.”

"And?"

“It can be dangerous."

"That’s what the apron’s for!” Ten pulls at one of the strings around his neck and then lets go, the action producing a faint snapping sound that makes Kun clench his jaw. “I don’t want boiling hot oil jumping onto my tummy.”

He goes back to mindlessly attempting to turn the stove on, and he starts mumbling something about how they should’ve gotten a different one even if they were pricey or whatever. Kun’s not really listening, his legs simply move on their own as he steps into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Ten’s torso, feeling his warm skin against his hands.

Ten doesn’t seem surprised, and he quickly responds to the warm, loving kiss that presses over his lips.

It starts small, chaste, the way they always kiss every morning. Kun goes at it gentle and sweet, but that quickly changes and the other smiles the second he feels him growing desperate. Ten’s hands begin to slide up his boyfriend’s chest and wrap around his neck as the kiss grows heavy, their lips parting, and the older clasps onto him, looking for more pressure.

Ten jumps when he feels Kun’s hands go down to cup his ass, and the mood shifts just like that.

“Whoa,” he pulls back a little, a mocking smile on his lips. “It’s ten in the morning. What’s got you like that?”

Kun’s ears are red with embarrassment, but he answers. “You.”

“_ Me _? Oh my, but what did I do?” Ten gasps a little too dramatically, and it all makes sense.

The teasing tone on his voice, the over exaggeration of his innocence. It’s all a dead giveaway that makes Kun realize what he should’ve realized earlier.

This is all just another one of Ten’s antics. It always goes like this. 

On their daily lives, it’s hard for them to get intimate, considering they have a soon-to-be 7 year old daughter at home, who’s only not around when she’s at school. But even then, it’s always either Ten, who has to leave to the studio, or Kun, who has a workshop to attend to, that their so precious alone time is cut short until it’s non existent. There was a time, a few months back, where they’d tried to be sneaky and jump onto each other late at night. But after Mei had nearly walked in on them, woken up by a nightmare and seeking for shelter, they’d decided it was best not to take the risk.

And so their alone time was reduced to times like these, when Jia asked to have Mei for a weekend, or when she had sleepovers at Yeojin’s. 

Last night was supposed to be one of _ those _ nights. Ten had prepared everything to be perfect— they had take-out dinner from Kun’s favorite restaurant, and then Ten had chosen an awfully cheesy and boring movie to watch ( since he knew a lot. _ Thanks, Johnny _) so they could make fun of the script and make out in between scenes. But what ended up happening, instead, had been some lazy kissing and both of them falling asleep before 10 PM. They’re old like that, and it’s not a big deal, really, Ten loves it. He loves to sleep next to Kun and spoon him and stroke his hair until he falls asleep.

But he also likes the hot, lewd, desperate fucking they get to have when they’re alone. And if pacing around their house in nothing but his underwear and this ugly, cheap apron he found folded inside the cupboard can help him get that, then he might as well try.

“Oh my God,” Kun groans, calling him back into the moment. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” 

Ten goes very, very still. He tries to repress the smile forming on his lips, but fails.

“Kitten,” the older gently pushes his boyfriend against the countertop, hard marble digging into his back. Ten shivers at both the action and the pet name, at how deep Kun’s voice is in the morning. “Are you wearing this on purpose? To call for my attention?”

If Ten really were a cat, all his hair would be standing on end. Something in his stomach tightens and his chest heaves with quick, small breaths. Kun’s voice is low, like a grunt, and he speaks in such a stern tone that lets Ten know he’s pushed on the right buttons.

“Did it work?” he bites his bottom lip, allowing the smile to grow on his face.

Kun brings one hand up to cup Ten’s face, his thumb pulling down on his lip to set it free from his teeth. And then he leans in without holding back, and Ten makes a surprised _ mmh! _ noise, but soon submits, falling into the long, open mouthed kiss. His breath hitches as he runs his hand down Kun’s chest, then his stomach, until finally he smooths it over his boyfriend’s hardening dick through his pajama pants, smiling when he feels no underwear beneath them.

The older grunts against his lips. “Ten.”

“Yes?”

“We’re in the kitchen,” Kun says, but does nothing to stop his hands from traveling down his boyfriend’s hips, playing with the edge of his underwear.

“Quite the observer, aren’t ya?”

Kun pulls away a little, voice coming out in between short breaths. “You want to do it here?”

Instead of answering, Ten hooks his thumbs on the hem of his boxer briefs and pushes them down in a swift movement, stepping out of them and lifting himself up to sit his bare ass on the cold marble of the countertop behind him. 

Ten spreads his legs slowly, teasingly, and Kun’s breath hitches when the younger takes the ends of the apron between his fingertips and slowly rides it up to reveal what’s underneath. His cock is curved up towards his stomach with how hard it is, and he gives Kun a not so innocent look through his lashes as he pouts his lips slightly.

“_ Baba _,” Ten mumbles, eyes glistening with mischief. “Please?”

Kun groans at the sight, and he steps forward in between Ten’s legs to pull him into a desperate kiss, tongues slippery and soft as they taste the other. The older’s hands go over the soft fabric of the apron, rubbing the nubs of his boyfriend’s nipples through it as he feels Ten’s shuddering breath. 

“Okay, baby,” Kun smiles a little, pressing a kiss to the tip of Ten’s nose. “Just let me go get—”

But before he can take a step back, Ten leans down to open the first kitchen drawer to his left, and he pulls out a small bottle of lube and a condom that he waves in front of his boyfriend’s face.

Kun raises an eyebrow. “... You really planned this, didn’t you?”

Ten’s cheeks flush pink, pressing his lips into a tight line to stop himself from smiling. Kun takes the items from his hands and leans back in for another kiss, this time far more controlled and soft. 

Ten hears the cap of the bottle snapping open, and Kun pulls back and squirts a nice amount of lube into his fingers, just before the other’s eyes. He pulls Ten closer until he’s sitting at the edge of the counter, and the younger wraps his arms around Kun’s neck and lifts up his ass, waiting for his fingers to touch him there. Kun wastes no time diving down to kiss and suck at Ten’s neck, leaving a trail of red splotches in his path as one of Ten’s hands digs into his shoulder, and the other one grips at his hair.

He reaches back to hold his boyfriend’s ass in both his hands, kneads the skin a little before slipping his middle finger between Ten’s cheeks. It feels warm, expectant, and Kun takes his time teasing the hole, dragging short whimpers out from the other’s lips as he does so.

After a few seconds, he finally pushes one finger in, revelling in the hot wet feeling and letting it adjust before moving in and out. Then he adds a second one when the hole seems loosened out enough, his lips hungrily kissing Ten’s neck. His fingers are deft, circling his entrance, teasing before pushing in, and pulling back out. It’s dull, until Kun starts twisting his fingers, rolling them in patterns that aren't fair.

“G-Go faster,” Ten groans.

Kun nibbles his neck. “Only if you let me hear that beautiful voice of yours.”

“You want me to beg?” Ten scoffs. “In your dreams.”

“Oh?” his boyfriend frowns, fingers grazing slow, _ slow _, against Ten’s rim, making his voice choke.

“Fuck, _ fuck _, okay, nevermind,” he leans his head on Kun’s shoulder, fingernails digging slightly onto the skin. “God, please go faster…”

Kun digs his index finger in hard. “Louder, baby.” 

“Please. Christ, please,” Ten’s voice echoes, pitch rising. “Kun, _ baba _, please.”

“Getting you like this,” Kun’s fingers screw in, and Ten can feel his annoying smile against his neck. “Is my favorite thing.”

The older adds in a third finger, which turns out to be a bit of a stretch. It makes Ten hiss slightly in pain, and Kun tries to distract him by gently rubbing circles on the soft skin of his thighs, easing him into his touch.

Ten groans like he’s annoyed. “C- Can’t you just… Do it already?”

“Do what?” Kun asks innocently, thrusting his fingers in deeper.

“Fuck you,” the other complains, holding in his whimpers. “You know what I mean.”

“I need to hear you say what you want me to do.”

Kun’s free hand moves to the front and wraps itself around Ten’s dick, his thumb drawing small circles around the tip as he keeps sucking on his neck. The younger knocks back his head and arches his back, legs shaking and toes curling.

If his boyfriend says he wants to hear him say it, he will hear _ it. _

"I… I want you to pound into me over this countertop, through the strings of this apron,” he whines, and he doesn’t know if it’s the thought alone, or Kun’s fingers inside of him, but he feels shivers down his spine. “Fuck me right here, on this kitchen, until I’m shivering and panting out your name again and again.”

Kun feels his ears reddening, and his movements quaver and lose rhythm, but he recovers quickly, hoping Ten doesn’t notice (he does).

“Wow… You _ do _ like it dirty," Kun bites back a smile in satisfaction, as he gnaws on Ten’s earlobe, feeling his fluttering breaths against his body. "Your wish is my command, kitten." 

He drags his fingers out slowly and, with them, a shameful whimper from Ten’s lips, too. With an effortless pull, he brings him down from the counter, the younger’s knees giving out, and Kun catches him softly, lovingly, before he can fall. Soon enough, though, strong hands take Ten by the hips and turn him around, bending him over the counter with a small thump. 

He’s less than impressed with the whine that gets dragged from his throat the moment he feels Kun’s hips grinding into his ass— being manhandled like this will forever be one of his biggest turn ons, and he’s is suddenly very, very aware of how bad he wants to get fucked.

Luckily for him, when he turns his head a little, just enough to look at his boyfriend, he can see Kun has grown equally, if not more, aroused. His erection is big and pushing onto his pajama pants, and Ten’s mouth waters when Kun pulls them down, the tip of his cock already leaking.

He slips into the condom quickly, angling himself behind Ten and gripping his hips, fingers digging into the soft skin. “You ready, baby?” he asks.

Ten can’t bring himself to speak, but he nods his head.

The first grind is killer. Ten wishes he had something to hold on to other than the lip of the countertop. His right hand flies up to the back wall, bracing his palm against the tile, as Kun pulls out halfway, and slams back in.

A hand slips under the apron, and Ten’s cock jumps when he feels his boyfriend close, excited at the thought of getting attention again. Wrapping around the length and tugging on it softly, Kun leans down to suck bruises on the other’s shoulder, making him arch his back. He starts rocking his hips, slowly, finding a pace, and he momentarily brings a hand up to snap one of the strings around Ten’s neck.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ten breathes, hands scrambling for somewhere to hold onto as the thrusting becomes quicker, harder. He sounds beautiful when he’s getting fucked, moans and whimpers mixing in with the slap of Kun’s balls hitting his ass. 

“Does it feel good, baby?” Kun asks, pounding into him harder each time, fingers digging at the sides of Ten’s hips and pumping his dick. “Is this what you wanted?”

Ten can only bring himself to gasp, letting out a sound that’s supposed to be a _ yes. _

The older pulls out completely, giving Ten’s cock a quick jerk before fucking back into him in one quick thrust, grabbing his hips to hold him in place. Ten’s nails scratch at the wall, and the granite. He’s drooling, begging, whining. His body thrums, thrusts back, begs and arches and just becomes _ wrecked _.

“K-Kun… Kun, please. Fuck, fuck,” Ten rambles. “I’m gonna... I... I’m about to…”

Kun rams in, the slapping sound so consistent and so good and so _ intoxicating, _ that Ten feels himself hanging on a string. It’s too much. His head is spinning, and he can feel the familiar burning at the pit of his stomach, and he’s ready to lose it... 

“You’re so beautiful,” Kun’s voice adds to the euphoria, his warm breath against Ten’s ear. “I love you so much.”

Ten’s vision whites, then darkens. Turns a thousand colors. His dick bobs in his boyfriend’s hand. He whimpers, way, way too loud. He needs to come, needs to right now, he’s so hot, he’s sweating, he’s trembling, he’s...

“So, _ so _beautiful,” Kun rumbles, hips slotting up, hesitating. “Y- Your... Voice is so pretty...”

Ten leans up on his tiptoes, thrusts into Kun’s hand, begs for it.

And Kun’s pace increases, every slap sending Ten higher up on the counter, until both hands are clawing at the marble and his right foot is toeing at the handle of the bottom drawer. His moans leak out from his mouth as he feels his entire body responding to Kun, feeling as if every nerve ending in his body is alive as he twitches, shocks of pleasure racing up and down his body.

Kun groans, a long, drawn out noise that makes Ten keen and whine. The fist around his cock begins to move faster, and Ten feels so good he can’t even formulate words anymore.

When it hits, his orgasm is brutal, and he clenches around the cock in his ass– the one pressing up against his prostate, nailing him time and time again. Kun is surprisingly sweet to him, kissing his neck, fucking until he’s trembling. His own orgasm comes in the form of a harsh exhale that sends his boyfriend into a round of aftershocks— he feels Kun come, fingers shaking as they press into Ten’s skin.

They stay like that for a few seconds, panting, holding onto the edge of the counter for support. Kun lets go of the other’s cock, and he exhales a hard sigh of relief as he feels him pull out slowly, immediately feeling empty after being so full.

Kun leans down to kiss Ten’s shoulder before standing straight and reaching out for a towel off the oven, wetting it by the sink before wiping the cum off of his hand. He then takes the condom off and ties a knot around it to throw it into the trash can.

And when he turns around and looks back to his boyfriend, Kun breaks into a small giggle.

“You’re a mess,” he teases, amused at the way Ten leans over the counter.

Pressing his sweaty forehead to the cold marble, Ten exhales. “Thanks.”

He can’t think, his brain a mess of post-climax goodness and his knees trembling from the overwhelming feeling of overstimulation. It’s dancing on the edge of almost hurting when Kun wraps a strong arm around his hips and wipes softly between his thighs with the wet towel, rubbing small circles to wake them up. 

It is then his job to carry Ten into the living room, and he lays him down on the couch and kisses his cheek before going into their room to get both him and his boyfriend some clean underwear. 

* * *

They snuggle for a while over the couch after they’re dressed, the dirty apron discarded somewhere at a corner of the room. Kun brushes Ten’s hair away from his forehead and plants a kiss there, then on the tip of his nose and, finally, on his lips. 

And when Ten’s stomach grumbles, Kun smiles and leans down to plant a kiss there, too.

“I’m gonna go make breakfast,” he says, ready to get up.

The younger pouts and shakes his head, holding onto his boyfriend’s arm to prevent him from leaving. “Don’t.”

“You need to eat.”

“It’s fine, I’ll just eat you.”

Kun smiles lovingly, pinches Ten’s cheek. 

“Maybe after breakfast,” he scoffs, and leans down to plant a chaste kiss on the other’s lips before standing up and walking into the kitchen.


End file.
